Happy New Year Bella!
by Twilight2010
Summary: It’s Bella’s first year being away from home, and Alice has planned a New Year party, While at the party Bella has no date, so what happens when she meet a green eye god at the party?
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot**

_**Summary:**__**It's Bella's first year being away from home, and Alice has planned a New Year party, While at the part Bella has no date, so what happens when she meet a green eye god at the party**__**?**_

**AN: I am a disclaimer, all character belong to ****Stephenie**** Meyer. Please review it make me feel great and want to write more stories, also I hope you all enjoy it.**

_**Bella Pov**_

It's already been a year since I left from home for college and right now I'm attending UOW majoring in Journalism with my best friend Alice who is also my house mate, who is majoring in Fashion Designing. She's my house mate because her parents had bought us a house near the college and she also wanted me to live with her which I happily agreed to. Also, this year Alice has decided it would be a great ideal to throw a New Year Eve year party, in the house to kick off the end of the year, but I think she just used this as an excuse to dress me up and to go shopping but anyways today both Alice and I are going shopping our dresses I also thought, while remembering the day she had also told me her great news.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Bella! Bella! Omgosh! Guess what we're doing for New Years Eve!" She said with lots of excitement._

"_What?" I asked curious of all of her excitement._

"_We're having a party, isn't that exciting, I already sent out invites and tomorrow we're going shopping so we can also pick out the perfect dress for you!" she said._

"_Aw, Alice no way, why do you always do this to me!" I protested._

"_Because we need to find someone for you and knowing you, you would probably end up staying in that night and wearing you sweats, reading one of your books, and that is not how someone hangs out on New Year's Eve!" she said_

"_Ugh, Fine but I get to---"I started saying but Alice had cut me off._

"_Don't say you're going to buy the dress yourself because I will not let you spend a single penny!" Alice scolded me because she always knew what I'm going to say next._

"_Fine!" I said storming out of the room._

_(End of Flashback)_

It's the day before the party and Alice and I are heading towards the store for our dresses. We decided that we would only go to a few stores since we still had to decorate our apartment in time and so we would also have time to get home and rest up for the next night which will be a late nighter. And it would also help to have everything set up before tomorrow so Alice and I could concentrate on getting ready for the party with our outfits and also getting the food and drinks set up for tomorrow night.

Arriving at the mall we head in and we head to a store and start trying on different kinds of dresses, I didn't find the dress I wanted but Alice found her dress though. It was a strapless purple mini dress; the bottom of the dress went down to upper thighs with a bubble hem, which looked fantastic on her **(Picture on profile).**

We headed to the next store and I then found a dress, I had then tried it on, it was a blue dress, which was a sleeveless dress and was like a v-neck, it was satin and it had a bow underneath the chest of the dress, and I loved it looks great **(Picture on profile). **Coming out of the stall I showed Alice who also loved, she then told me to change, after I changed she paid for my dress and we got into Alice's car and headed to Hobby Lobby so we could find decorations, so after we had gotten our decorations we then headed back to our place.

That day we decorated the living room, the kitchen and some other rooms on the bottom story of the house, we were not going to let anyone upstairs where they could go into our rooms, so we decided we would close up the stairs tomorrow, but we decorated the backyard also so people wouldn't have to be stuck inside and they could also watch the fireworks from outside there. The only people I knew who were going to be a the party were Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, Rosalie who is Jasper's sister and also Emmet who is Rosalie boyfriend, and Alice had also told me her cousin was coming which who I don't know yet and Alice also wants me to meet him. Alice had also said some kids from each of our classes were coming so, will just have to see how it turns out.

We had finished decorating early so Alice and I had decided to call the gang and go out for food at Pizza Hut. We then met up with the gang and were seated at table we were now waiting for our food since they had already ordered the food and drinks for us.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Rose asked us.

"Nothing much Bella and I went shopping so we could get dresses for the party and then we went to Hobby Lobby to get decorations, and then we got the house ready for the part." Alice had answered for me and her.

"Oh cool so what dresses did you get?" Rose then asked

Alice then answered about my blue dress and her purple dresses, and then they both had started to talk about fashion and other stuff that wasn't really my concern so I just stopped listening to them.

"Hey Bella, so have you been has Alice been keeping you busy?" Jasper asked

"Yes she has, and tomorrow is going to be worse when we have to set up the food and more badly when Alice dresses me up and play Bella Barbie on me." I said tired because the day was catching up to me.

"Well don't worry I'm pretty sure it's not that bad and just think you'll be having fun the rest of the night and looking good, not that you don't already look good… ah ya you know what I mean." Jasper said.

"Yes Jasper, I know what you mean, thanks, so what time our you guys coming before the party, it starts at 8?" I asked.

"We'll probably be there around 7 so we can help you and Alice finish setting up for the party and we need to be there in case there are guest that arrive early also." He answered.

That was the last thing he had then said to me, because our order had came in and we started eating. During that time we all had some conversation, but hardly any because we were all so hungry. We had finished eating so we paid. I had then said good bye to the other and then let Alice say her goodbye's private with Jasper. We had then left and made our way back to our place. When we had gotten back I watched some TV with Alice then headed up to bed so I could get rested for tomorrow and also because I was really tired.

The next morning I had woken up and made some breakfast for Alice and I, we both ate in silence. For the beginning of the day I had sat around and watched some TV while, Alice was doing last minute touches to the decorations, which don't know why anyways because their going be ruined by the end of the night any ways. We then got some lunch, we decided to get ready cause we still had a few hours to get ready and still set up the food, we didn't want to set the food up to early so it wouldn't get spoiled. Alice had then told me to take a shower; she had already taken a shower so I didn't have to worry about taking up the warm water.

"Hurry up Bella! I have to get ready too you know!" Alice yelled.

"Ok, Ok, I'm almost done!" I yelled

About 5 minutes later I was out of the shower, dressed and ready for Alice too do fix me up, even though there wasn't much she could do. I seen Rose had arrived so she started to blow dry my hair then curl it in to waves pinning it half way up. Alice had then started on my makeup.

"Don't worry Bella; I'm keeping your makeup light tonight, so we can show everyone your natural beauty, but to still enhance them." Alice said.

"Ok." I said.

"So who's your cousin that coming to the party Alice?" Rose asked

"Oh, ya I almost forgot, it's Edward, I think you've meet him once Rose but Bella hasn't though." Commented Alice.

"Oh ya, I remember him, so what's he up to now?" Rose asked

"Umm I'm not sure right now, he going to college somewhere, he studying to be a doctor like his father Carlisle, oh ya Bella you know Dr. Cullen, Carlisle remember he fixed ya up last year when he moved down in Forks, and you had broken your toe from stubbing it against the door?" Alice said chuckling.

"Hardy harr harr Alice, yes I do and the guy was like a firkin model, I wonder why he would ever become a doctor when he could be a famous model?" I replied.

"Ewe Bella he's my Uncle, keep those comments to yourself!" she said, while giggling.

"Whatever." I said. "So what time is your cousin suppose to be here anyways?" I then asked.

"Um, I'm not for sure he called me earlier when you were in the shower saying he was going to be late so he probably won't be here until like 10 maybe, I'm not sure, oh ya before I forget, he crashing for the rest of Christmas break also because he needs some where to stay, and that's a good thing because he's been such a stick in the mud lately and it get's annoying talking to him over the phone when he's in such a grouchy mood." Alice replied.

"Wow, thanks for the heads up Alice." I replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." she replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Ok…you are…now…finished!" Alice exclaimed with her last minute touches.

"Thanks, can I look at myself now." I asked.

"Sure!" Alice piped up uncovering the full length mirror that she covered before she started working on me.

Checking myself out in the mirror, Alice had done a stunning job like she said, she enhanced my face with a light blush, knowing I wouldn't need to much since I blush to much anyways, she also applied a light layer of blue eye shadow and also applied a small amount of mascara to make my eyelashes look longer.

"Omgosh Alice, I look great, and you to Rose, my hair looks great, I love you guys so much, I wonder how you do it!" I said happy.

"It called talent." Alice said giggling

"You don't have to be so smug about it." I said pouting which only made Alice and Rose burst out giggling.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going to go down stairs and start setting up the drinks and food while you two get ready ok." I said so I could also have something to do and also not have them laughing at me.

Heading downstairs, I head towards the fridge to get the food and drinks out, and also the chips and dip. About an hour later I was finished with getting the snacks for others ready, I also set up coolers inside the house and outside in the backyard so the guest could get access to the drinks both inside and outside. Since I was finished I went into the living room to watch TV, nothing was really on so, I decided to leave the station on where it at. About ten minute later I hear the door bell ring to see who it is. Looking at the clock on my way to the door I notice that is already seven thirty so I figure that it's Jasper and Emmet. Answering the door I see a very excited Emmet and annoyed Jasper.

"Hey guy, Alice and Rose are still getting ready, so you guys can just watch TV while you're waiting." I said while letting them in.

"Thanks Bells and you look great; we should have parties more often." Emmet said.

"Thanks." I said "I didn't know I looked horrible without makeup and dressy up clothes."

"Um, ah crap, I'm sorry Bells I didn't mean it that way….you do look great all the time…I--"Emmet started apologizing, but I cut him off.

"Geez Emmet I'm just kidding I know what you meant, your also lucky Rose didn't hear ya, don't worry, I forgive ya anyways." I said giggling

"Ah thanks Bell." Emmet replied smiling back.

We decided to watch some more TV while we wait for Rose and Alice to get ready and we also decided we would play some video games and Wii until the party would start, so while the guys were setting up that Alice and Rose had finally came down.

About two hours later into the party all of the guest arrived, and the party was in full swing, and I noticed I knew most of them from my classes but I had never really talked to them, until now saying their thanks for inviting them to the party, which I replied with a your welcome. Most guests had started to arrive in couples which I didn't mind because at least they had someone to spend the night to hang out with others while I would just have to mingle here and there. Also I didn't have to worry about someone hitting on me.

It was a hour into the party, and I had my fair share of the dancing to the music so I decided I better stop before something hazardous would happen, so I decided to get a drink and rest for a bit, getting my drink, my thoughts had started to drift and started to wonder if Alice's cousin Edward had showed up yet, she said he would probably arrive around this time, maybe I could hang out with him the rest of the night since he was here alone.

With a sigh I then decide to go upstairs for a bit knowing no one will be up there and notice I'll be gone from the party for a while. Making my way upstairs, I firstly head to the guest room to make sure it's ready for Edward before he arrives. Heading towards the guest room I collide into what seems to be a cold stone wall, but before I could process what I hit, I was falling towards the ground, but two strong arms snake their way around my waist with the feeling of electricity, and catching be before I fall, making me trapped against the object body, who I had just collided into. Looking up to see who had caught me my brown eye's collide with two beautiful green emerald eyes, wanting to make me melt right there.

"You okay there, that would have been a nasty fall there if I hadn't caught you there?" The green eye god spoke. While steadying me so I wouldn't fall over. He was beautiful, with is bronze hair and pale skin, I knew he had to be Edward, because Alice's family is beautiful.

But breaking out of my gaze I answer him.

"Oh ya, thanks, don't worry I trip to many times to count so it probably wouldn't have hurt a bit, so you must be Edward, Alice cousin, I'm Bella Swan one of her best friends and her house mate." I said replying.

"It's nice to meet you Bella and like you said it's Edward." He said with a crooked grin, that I just instantly grew to love just now.

"Is there anything you need help with, or have you been here for a while?" I asked.

"Yes, I just got here but I'm good for now, I got everything settled, and thanks for letting me stay with you and Alice, I know it was such short of notice, but I just forgot to call, being busy with my job and stuff." He said.

"Oh no that alright, it's not like we have much to do over break and we have plenty of room so you can stay here as long as you like." I replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, so would you want to join me for the rest of the night at the party or did you want to just kick back and relax since you have just gotten here?" I asked

"Actually, I would to love to join ya; it would be hard to relax any ways since it new year's eve and there a party below us." Edward responded, with a crooked grin.

Just when I thought that the night for me wouldn't get any better, it just did. Edward and I decided to head downstairs, for the rest of the night. Spotting Alice outside in the backyard, Edward and I head over to her and Jasper.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said excited. "I hope Bella hasn't bored ya yet." She then said while I glared at her.

"No she hasn't she been great, compared to someone else I know." He answered directing his answer towards her.

"So are you excited, it almost next year." Alice said while ignoring Edward's response.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Ya." Was the response I heard out of Edward.

"Cool, oh I got to go; Mike is trying to get into the extra stashes of drinks again." She yelled to us while going off with Jasper.

"Umm so do you want to go sit down over there?" I asked pointing over to the lawn chairs that were open, filling the awkward silence.

"Sure." He said while I was melting under his gaze again. He's just to beautiful for his own good.

We sat down, and we eased our way into a smooth conversation for the rest of the night, learning everything we could about each other, and just talking about our interests. But the tension between us was still there for the night, I had the urge just grab and kiss him senseless because how attractive and amazing person he is, everything about him was interesting, and I wanted to learn more and more about him that was possible. He's the perfect someone who I have always wanted to meet, I wonder why I hadn't meet him before though.

During the time we've been talking it started getting more and more crowded since it was almost time for the countdown and the fireworks would be going up then.

Standing up we both join the crowd getting ready for the countdown.

"Ok everybody." Alice yelled over everyone, "The countdown will start in another minute so make sure you have your partner for your New Year kiss!" Also looking at me with a knowing glance after saying.

Suddenly an awkward tension went between Edward and I waiting for the first minute to be up. Suddenly the countdown had started and the crowd joined in, also Edward and I started to join them in it.

59.

58.

57.

56.

55.

During the countdown Edward and I had somehow gotten closer and closer, with the electricity building up, I knew the more I wanted to give him his New Year kiss. So I started to build up my courage more and more.

30.

29.

28.

27.

26.

The crowd continued to scream and yell the countdown. The final seconds were coming down.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

Before I could react Edward had pulled me into his arms trapping me against his hard chest that made the electricity increase.

3.

2.

1!!!!

Happy New Year the couples yelled then all had kissed. Then suddenly Edwards pressed his lips to mine, instead of me giving him one. Standing in shock before I come to my senses I respond to the kiss, moving my lips in a synchronized motion with his. Kissing Edward was the best experience of my life, it was the first time I felt connected with someone and I felt that we belonged and fit perfect for each other. We then break from our kiss for air.

"Happy New Year Edward." I whisper.

"Happy New Year Bella." Edward reply's his lips barley touching mine for another kiss.

I then knew that it would be a Happy New Year and I couldn't wait for what's to come this year.

* * *

**Thank for reading, this and plz review!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, thank you for those who reviewed and may review in the near future and also those's who added my stories to their favorites, this authors note is to tell, you I have a new story out that will be my first full story I will have with actual chapters on it, lol… So plz check it out it called "My Reason to Live" This will be more challenging for me, I believe it will be worth it.

Below is a preview of the prologue to it, plz read

Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged, but now Bella is having health problems, will this tear them apart or will it keep them going strong?

Here the prologue that will just to give you a preview of it.

**Prologue**

"Bella come on, you need to eat, you need your strength…..How are you to get better if don't you eat?

"I just….I just can't take it anymore" I sobbed. "Don't you see, I want to _die!_!" still sobbing. "This is already killing me, I hate being in the hospital, I feel so weak it's painful and so tired, it just needs to be over" I sobbed some more. "Please just leave, I hate that you have to see me like this."

"Bella how can you say that!" he said in horror. "This is affecting me as much as you, don't you see how much it's killing me to see you like this. I can't lose you Bella. I lost everything once before and I'm not going to lose you. You're my world, I'm going to fight for you and I want you to fight to live for me because if you die, I will to, you're the only thing that's keep me alive and if I lose you" he sobbed before continuing on "I'll lose my will and reason for living!"

"I know.. I know, I love you Edward, and I want to fight, fight for you, but you know, this is the end, you know it a one in a million chance before they can find a donor. And don't you dare even think about hurting yourself Edward, I can't die knowing, that you would cease to exist."

"Baby I love you too and you know there is a chance for a donor, don't give up. And I would never cease to exist because I would be with you following you if you decide to leave me, which I won't allow to happen, now get some rest, you need your strength, I'll be back before you know it." He told me.

Giving me one last look, he turned and exited the room and in that moment I then knew that would be probably the last time I ever saw him. Because in this moment I felt so weak knowing I didn't have the strength to eat or sleep. Glancing once more to the door, I sobbed till I knew there was _no tomorrow_, which I knew was _true._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for Reading...and plz check out this story. You Can find this story on my profile.

~Twilight2010


	3. EPOV INFORMATION

**An: Hey all me readers :) , Plz Read**

Ok for those of you who loved this one-shot, I have a surprise for you, I decided to write a point of view in **Edwards**, so I'm writing that right now as I'm speaking, It should be up tonight or maybe the next day or two for sure, Yay and I'm having fun with it right now since I'm writing it now.

When I'm finished with it I'm going to post it up as it's self so I won't be posting it up in this one It will be labeled as "Happy New Year Edward" so stay tuned! And while you're looking at this check out some of my other stories plz.

Ohh and guess what I just recently that "New Moon" will be coming out on DVD by the before the end of March which is exciting, and there's also going to be a release party or something like that…

So ya, thanks for reading this note and plz stay tuned!

~Twilight2010


End file.
